


post-coital

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gives Rose some facts and figures. Rose gives him a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-coital

**Author's Note:**

> for the absolutely lovely tinyconfusion on tumblr on the occasion of her birth. (belated on my part but shhhh)

Rose collapsed on top of him, sated and sweaty and already a little sleepy.

“You going to fall asleep on me?” The Doctor teased as she tried to hide a yawn.

“Mmm, think I might,” she mumbled, making no effort to move off of him.

“I might start getting offended that you fall asleep after sex 70% of the time.” He ran his fingertips over the bumps of her spine, feather light.

Rose squirmed and rolled off of him, immediately snuggling into his side instead. “We were being rather vigorous, s’only natural that I might get…” she interrupted herself with another yawn.

The Doctor snickered.

“Tired,” she finished, halfheartedly slapping his chest.

They were quiet for a minute or two, winding down to sleep before Rose’s curiosity got the better of her. “70% of the time?”

“Weeell, if you want the exact numbers it’s more like 71.34% of the time and closer to 82% of the time when we have sex in our bed. You’re much more likely to stay awake when we’re not, ahem, in bed.”

“You’re an idiot,” Rose said fondly, obviously starting to drift off, proving his statistics true.

“My calculations are very scientific,” he teased quietly. “Hardly idiotic.”

“Mhm, whatever. I’m going to marry your idiot ass regardless.”

The Doctor froze, his next retort disappearing from the tip of his tongue. Did she… Had she just…

“Rose?”

He received a soft snore in response, Rose having given into slumber after dropping her bombshell.

He smiled sappily down at the sleeping love of his life and pulled her the tiniest bit closer before closing his eyes to get some rest himself. He’d see if she still had the same opinion on marrying him in the morning when he showed her the ring he’d picked up a week ago.


End file.
